


Through the Curtain

by WolfyB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyB/pseuds/WolfyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts of Sirius when he falls through the curtain in OOTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried writing a screenplay, but this was the best way I could demonstrate this scene I've had in my head. So sorry if it's awful, but if you'd like to leave me constructive criticism in the comments I'd be ever so grateful because I have no idea what I'm doing. Thanks for reading!

_[A flash of light, and then darkness._  
_Camera focuses on falling man – zooms in on shocked face, and then black screen.]_

I was dragged from the light. Again. All I wanted was to have a family, to feel like I was part of something- I know Molly thought I was just trying to replace James, but. There was something in that boy. He made me feel like I could be good again, like me and Moony could be something, that there was hope.

Obviously I was wrong. _[flash of light again, black screen goes to grey]_

I couldn’t help him. I was no help to my own flesh and blood, no help to James; all I’ve done for the boy is tempt him with the idea of a family and then snatch it out from under his nose.  
He was so desperate to have a real family…. He didn’t have anything, and now he has even less.

_[red and green lights appear to fire in the distance…. Scene fades to flashback imagery]_

I’m sure Moony will try to take my place, to show him what we four were like back in the day, [shot of four boys running, one lagging slightly behind] but that boy and I were something. I’m sure he sees him as more of a teacher figure; he saw his dad in me, and I saw his dad in him.  
[shot of lanky boy with scruffy hair and glasses laughing next to shorter boy with glossy curls and tie undone; both looking at each other]  
There was so much I had to teach him! I could’ve taught him so many curses, and jinxes, and – oh! The Animagus! I wonder if he’d have been a stag, like his father _[white, non-corporeal stag, large dog and doe in the background]_. Hopefully not anything useless… like that fucking rat. _[shot of rat trying to run away]_.

_[reel of images: two boys with long black curls sat on the stone floor of an old kitchen, laughing – young boy called up, sorted into GRYFFINDOR, gasps from all around the room – two boys lying together on a four poster, talking and laughing about pure blood expectations – first two boys, slightly older, glaring at each other in a darkened corridor, one boy on the verge of tears – four boys sitting on the grass by a tree, playing with a snitch – two boys, one effortlessly glamorous, one handsome but awkward, lying together on a bed, arms around each other – boy knocking on front door of a large house, crying, let in by kindly looking old couple and son, who hugs him – stepping over rubble to get to the dead body of the same boy now in his late 20s, holding him, crying – reaching out for a baby in a cot, still crying – trapped in a prison, screaming to no one – escaped, on the run, standing over a young boys bed with a knife - trying to talk down a werewolf – flying away on the back of a winged horse – stuck in that same house, watching other people doing important work, with nothing to do except sit and stare at a burn mark on a tapestry]_


End file.
